A Little Bit Of Everything
by Apotheosis.Scribere
Summary: Started with a tutor session, and from there domino effected it's way up into different scenario's that Fred and Hermione have to overcome and conquer. Both are trying to fit into each others worlds without changing themselves. "Just remember I'm never changing for anyone Fred Weasley." "Never dreamed of it love."
1. Just a Tutor Session

Hermoine drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently, her other hand preoccupied flipping through pages of her book. The entry exams had gone exceedingly well for her. Unfortunately, due to the number of people not studying as much as she had, many people failed their exams. Dumbledore, feeling the need to improve this before the end of the year exams, had set up a new 'tutoring' course.

Now, Hermoine wasn't complaining, she loved to help when people asked her. She would honestly have probably done this on her own free-will, if she didn't have as many studies to focus on. Dumbledore, feeling the need not to ask the student-tutors, and commenting that they were doing a big help to the school, had enlisted all the top scholars of the school to help the delinquents.

With that, here she was, studying like usual, waiting for her particularly late 'pupil'. Now, she wasn't complaining, she enjoyed the free time not trying to make some nit to understand basic position mixtures.

Sighing, she looked around; Dumbledore had commented that they needed to study with the pupils at least 30 minutes. Did she mention how she didn't know the student she was teaching? It was to make some new 'social' bonds around school. All she was given a place to be to meet the other student.

Around the corner came two familiar pranksters. She quirked a brow at the familiar boys, the two grins never leaving as they departed from each other. One of them turning down her row, heading towards her.

"See ya Gred," he snickered out, most likely just finished talking about some joke or new item they had made. The older boy of two years turned his head, his dark orange hair shifting slightly, as he seemed slightly surprised to see the young witch sitting down.

"You've got to be joking me…" she muttered out, if this was going to be anything like teaching Ron how to wave his wand, then she was in for a long semester. Fred seemed to overcome his shock quite quickly, walking over and whipping a chair out and sitting on it in one movement.

"Well well, if it isn't Granger, come to help little ole me become smarter," his eyes flickered in amusement, a mischievous smile showing up as usual. Hermoine could tell it was Fred by that; George was always a bit gentler then his brother, while Fred seemed to only get a bit crazier.

"I think if you just put your mind to it, we _both_ wouldn't have to be here." Fred clutched his heart dramatically, the grin never moving.

"Oh, you wound me so much love. The thought of you not wanting to spend any time on me, ugh, can't take it," he rasped out, but letting out a snicker when she rolled her eyes and slammed a book in front of him.

"First, let's look over the needed subjects…" Fred easily handed her scores of his previous O.W.L's of last year, a now bored look settled his face. His eyes seemed to look active though, twitching around, as if planning something cunning. Hermione examined the scores, she wasn't due to take the O.W.L's for another year, but she already knew the requirements and such.

"You only… received three O.W.L's? How did you manage that?" she asked in a much accusing manner. Fred's eyes landed on her, as he gave a smug smirk and sarcastic shrug.

"Not sure, I'm pretty sure it was one of those nasty elves' changing my test scores. They've been giving me the rotten eye they have." He concluded, nodding as if he believed every word of his comment. Hermione sighed; this was going to be a long semester. Fred just continued to look smug, putting his feet on the table and leaning back on his chair. His hands went behind his head as he stared at the younger girl, bemused that she had been the one that ended up as his tutor. It was no problem for him, in fact, it gave him a new area to explore, to see what her reactions would be without the help of George (Although George always came first in his life, these tutor sessions were _required_).

Hermione on the other hand, also didn't mind the situation. She could've gotten stuck with worse, such as a slytherin (Luckily Draco passed his exams, but he was also in on the tutoring enforcement law, so not so lucky for his 'pupil'). In fact, she probably preferred Fred over Ron, seeing as Fred was obviously much more intelligent and quick-witted; he just needed to focus his skills. While Ron… well Ron is oblivious to a lot of things, so it's harder to get him to understand. She knew if she could just persuade Fred to take the exams, he could do them with flying colors.

"Alright Fred, let's start with Arithmancy, since it's the first on the list…" she started, opening the book in front of him like he was unable to do. He just kind of sat there, his mind still in the clouds as she started talking.

He found he liked when she talked, even though he might not like the words coming out of her mouth, but her frequency of talking was very mellowing. So mellowing, he found his head drooping down, and with a quick smack of a near-by book, he jumped up, looking at Hermione in surprise.

"What was that for Granger? Trying to knock me out a cope a feel?"

Fred chuckled out, earning another smack from Hermione, although he was more prepared and leaned out of the way of the attack.

"Watch it Granger, with an attitude like that you might hurt me," he commented, waggling his eyebrows slightly in a joking manner. Hermione really tried to hold back the laugh from the joke, but only managed for a short chuckle to sound out while her mouth formed a sheepish smile.

"Just focus on your studies then you can play all the pranks you want, alright?"

Fred tilted his head to her, idly grabbing the book and flipping through the pages in slight boredom. Arithmancy was probably one of his most hated classes personally. A small frowned tilted on his lips, as his dark amber eyes peered up back to his 'tutor'.

"You know… I might be able to do these… if I have a little encouragement," he drawled out suggestively, grinning widely. Hermione placed a shock expression, scrunching her eyebrows together.

_Was he implying something…more?_

Before jumping to conclusions, she decided to voice her confusion.

"What… do you mean by that?" she asked hesitantly, Fred grinned, crawling to sit on the table, getting in Hermione's personal space like he usual did with everyone.

"Glad you asked Granger, see, I've created a new potion-"

"I am _not_ being a test subject Fred Weasley," she interrupted, stating her decision very clearly. Frank sighed, shaking his head like she didn't understand a thing in a world.

"As I was saying Granger, before you got your knickers in a twist, this new product is completely safe, but I have yet to… 'test' it on someone."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting I _help_ you with a prank?!"

Her voice shrilled, a bit quietly due to them being in a library. Frank only nodded his head a smirk curling his lips, still only centimeters away.

"Are you that much of a… a… a prat?! Of course I would never do something like-" her voice was steadily raising, that is until Frank finally covered her mouth.

"You haven't heard the terms and conditions love, if you help me with this one eensy tinsy little prank, then I promise to achieve higher scores," he spoke, not saying anymore, it wasn't needed. Hermione blinked, her mind finishing his sentence for him.

_If he passes his test… it doesn't mean I have to waste my time on tutoring him… but __**I**__ can't do this, I'll be breaking so many rules undoubtedly. But… if it helps him get better grades… everyone's study methods are different I suppose… still…_

Hermione finally huffed, pushing Fred's hand away as he gleamed up at her, waiting for her answer.

"I…" This was harder to say then she thought. She was known for attracting trouble due to being friends with _the_ Harry Potter (Sometimes she even suggested things… but that wasn't the point!). This was Fred though; she was deliberately getting into inconvenient trouble.

"You promise me that you will get an above average grade on your next exam… and that _we_ won't be _caught_," she sounded it out very carefully; making sure Fred caught ever word. Fred nodded,

"Of course Granger! I'm not still in this school because George and I get caught all the time," he commented smugly, "I'm highly offended you would even question my stealth abilities."

The girl huffed again, crossing her arms. "Hmph, can never be too cautious."

Fred laughed loudly, ruffling her hair, "Aw, Granger is just worried that she's going to be caught with one of the famous Weasley twins," he sung out, cringing when she slapped his shoulder, but his grin never left.

"Let's just start already…" she mumbled, opening the Arithmancy book once again, this time Fred also opens his book, looking over the pages, a plan already forming in his mind.


	2. Itsy Bitsy Little Prank

_This is a bad idea…_

"This is a bad idea…" Hermione voiced out her thoughts, in a low whisper. Her partner barely caught it, but heard it never the less.

"Oh shush up Granger… this way," Fred pulled on her sleeve, curving behind what appeared to be a dead end. Their feet tapped loudly in the empty halls.

"Don't tell me to-!" she didn't get to finish as he quickly tapped the wall with his wand, revealing a secret entrance. Hermione blinked, taking a step back to instinctively study the opening. She had remembered the secret tunnels that Harry showed her, but she had only been in a few. Mentally marking down 'just in case' she needed to use it, she reluctantly followed Fred. After the study session they had a few days ago, they both schemed a date that would fit in their tight schedules, then Fred gave her a very vague set of instructions. Simply a place to meet, and what supplies to bring. Now when he told her to bring a towel and a new set of clothes, she had been suspicious.

Setting her hard-head personality, repeating that she would do anything to get Fred to excel, she went through with it.

Now here they were, sneaking around in secret tunnels, weaving through the mazes. Fred's broad back in her sight as she followed him, tip-toeing as if someone could hear them. Finally, the Weasley Twin stopped at a wall, and Hermione hung back to watch what he did.

With a wave of his wand, the wall slowly pushed back, revealing what looked like a bathroom. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together with a frown as she took in the surroundings. Although they were not outright familiar, she did recognize the place. It was a girl's bathroom, and if she remembers correctly, one located near the Slytherin house. Meaning mostly Slytherin girls go here, and the few honorary 'Slytherin'.

_A girl's bathroom?! What on earth has he been doing?!_

"What kind of perverse prank are you trying to pull Fred Weasley?" Hermione grounded out, her arm latching onto her hip as she stared down the older boy.

"Please Granger; none of these slimy twits would ever enjoyable to look at… If I need to wank off I would head to the Hufflepuff bathrooms," he teased, as Hermione flushed in disgust.

"That's it; you better make perfect scores on your test! This is not worth anything less!"

Fred chortled, ruffling her hair, only to get some of his fingers tangled in it.

"Oh, Love," he spoke calmly as he slowly tried to pry his hands from her wild hair. She winced slightly as she attempted to help him out, "You know I'm only teasing. If I am in that kind of mood I just need to ask. Isn't that a muggle saying? 'Ask and you will receive'?"

Hermione sputtered as his hand finally got free, and immediately pushed him away.

"You… You pig!"

She snarled, crossing her arms and taking a step back. Someone who talks so open about 'sexual' matters, and so uncaringly! She may not believe in fairytales and not divulge in romance novels, but being so laid back about it, defiantly a crime to humanity! Then again, maybe it's because she hangs out with the two most clueless romantics ever. She swore they didn't even know the difference between genders.

Shaking her head, she looked at the bathroom, "Anyways, back to… 'Priorities'. What exactly do you need me to do? We have to be in our dorms soon."

The sixth-year boy chuckled, shaking his head, before his face got serious with the ever present smirk. He brought out a bag, removing two innocent looking bottles. Both labeled according to their uses, shampoo and conditioner. They had very extravagant logos, making them look very expensive looking. Hermione, knowing the owner of said toiletries, narrowed her eyes at the bottles.

"What are those?"

Fred motioned to the bottles, "Well only the finest hair-washing products of the year!" A grin came over his face; Hermione rolled her eyes, letting a small smile out.

"I mean what are they 'really'?"

The boy 'tsk'ed, "So fast to accuse I see… but you are right, they are not what they seem… In fact, since you already know, they are the joke that needs testing."

Brown-eyes scanned the product, "Is anything harmful in it?" Fred shook his head, "I wouldn't put you in a dangerous situation like that Granger." He added a wink as if to reassure her, it didn't very much work.

"Well… if you say so…"

"Anyways, the plan is to get this to Pansy Parkinson-"

"This is a bloody bad idea." Hermione deadpanned, she knew, for a fact, that anything to do with Pansy was only leading to chaos. Fred rolled his eyes,

"Please Granger, you could get the pay-back you want. That everyone wants."

The girl looked to the wall, avoiding Fred's overbearing stare. Pay-back wasn't really her thing. She was always one to turn the other cheek. Except last year with Malfoy, that was the last straw. However, that was 'once', there was something big brewing on and she didn't have time for petty 'pay-backs'. Though, the excited gleams that Fred had kind of made her go giddy.

It wasn't what was needed, but perhaps something she wanted.

"A deal is a deal… right? How do you know Pansy will be in here?"

Fred chuckled, resting a hand on Hermiones shoulder as he scanned the bathroom one more time.

"I do my research," was all he stated before pushing her out into the bathroom, as the wall sealing behind her.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll be right here, love…"

He managed to get out before the wall completely closed. Hermione frowned, butterflies entering her stomach as she slowly walked forward, taking in her surroundings at a closer view. She slowly started to strip to enter the bath, before stopping and remembering Fred could be looking in somehow. Oh, how uncomfortable this situation was. She hastily cowered into a changing stall, (Which are rarely used, seeing as _no one_ is usually watching.)a mocking laugh seemed to echo behind her mind, conveniently sounding like Fred. Putting a protective charm just in case, she got changed into a towel, and made it the already filled bathtubs, bubbles overflowing. Stepping into the water, she kept her towel firmly to her body; no way was she being naked at all with the chance of Fred peeking in.

_Do I really think so lowly of him..._

She frowned slightly; the Weasley's have taken her in like another child/sibling. A relationship based up on undying trust and respect. Why is she instantly accusing Fred of doing such vulgar things? Then she remembered how different Fred and George were from the rest of their family. While all the older siblings have accomplished so many things academically, Fred and George have joked and pranked their life away. It's not like they are dumb, the _deliberately_ chose not to do well on their studies. In fact, in a way they are more insightful then any of their siblings, being able to break away from the regular system and yet still be brilliant.

Hermione smiled lightly, and then frowned; it all came down to the petty question. Would Fred peek on her?

_Most likely yes, only to see how the plan is fairing._

Would he enjoy it and take a thrill of seeing her naked?

_Probably not, seeing as he is so… sexually educated, he would not take a second glance at me._

So where did that put Fred?

_He might be pig-headed at times… but he is a focused man. _

With her little epiphany over, she jumped slightly when the door creaked open. Blinking, her brown eyes shot over to the muttering of the coming girls. Butterflies once again started to blossom in her stomach, she cringed.

_Come on Hermione! You've faced bloody Voldemort! Don't be scared of some snobby twits!_

She gulped and ducked in the water, getting her hair wet till it was slick enough to apply shampoo. Hermione timed it to where she was reaching for the shampoo just as the girls appeared in her view. Immediately they took note of Hermione.

"What is filthy Grunge doing in _our _bathrooms?!"

One of them screeched, as Pansy sent Hermione a cold look, her lip curling distastefully.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed out, harsh remarks about to unleash. Hermione clamed up, whether she was acting or it was real; she wouldn't be able to recall.

"Oh! Is this… your bathroom? I truly didn't know, I just take longer to do my hair so I was looking for an empty bathroom… I didn't know that you-" she rambled on, as Pansy tapped her foot impatiently.

"Shut it Grunge! You stupid twit, of course you wouldn't know this was _our_ bathroom, you're just a prude who stays locked up in her room! Hah!" Pansy snarked out, smirking in triumph. Hermione's hands clenched into her towel, a shaky smile made it apparent on her face.

"I-I'll be leaving now…" she mumbled out, getting up from the bath and heading out the door, knowing staying any longer could risk her of getting hexed. She went to grab her clothes, but Pansy stopped her.

"I don't think so, twit. You're lucky I don't feel like casting you into oblivion! But you need to learn never to cross paths with me again… good luck travelling the halls… Don't catch a cold," a cruel smirk made itself apparent as Hermione backed out of the bathroom, frowning slightly.

Hermione sighed in relief as she made it out of there. It was like escaping a pit of vipers! She bit her lip as she wandered slowly out of the hall, wondering if Fred would come to get her or she would really have to walk in only a towel to a dormitory. Huffing lightly, she crossed her arms, a puddle of water forming under her. She had left her wand with Fred, oh why had she done that!

She paused when she heard talking coming from the end of the hall. Moving into the shadows of the hall, she recognized the voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione stiffened, going flat against the wall as much as she possibly could.

_This situation is getting worse and worse…_

As Draco and another Slytherin boy came into view, Hermione frowned. They were getting closer and Hermione attempted to move behind a statue, not hearing a slight movement by her.

"Why is the ground soaking…" Draco said, a grimace on his face as he had gotten his robe and shoes a bit wet.

"You think it's a hex?"

The pureblood, looked up, then around, trying to find the source of the water. Seeing a trail, he followed it with his eyes, making out a figure in the darkness.

"Who's there?"

He commanded out, lifting his wand. Hermione's eyes widened, probably the worse situation to get in. Draco finding Hermione in a very embarrassing state.

_How could this get any worse…_

Just as she saw Draco's mouth form a spell, she was pulled back and to the right, a quick spell was muttered behind her as the wall closed up.

"Lumos!" Draco's voice echoed, Hermione only caught a glimpse of the light it provided as the wall completely closed up.

Hermione blinked, feeling the weight of an arm wrapped around her stomach and a broad body behind her.

"Brilliant set-up, Hermione! Pansy grabbed the bottles right up once you scurried out," he laughed out, releasing her without a second thought. Hermione rubbed her bare arms, the rigid air getting to her. Fred slid off his school robe, placing it on Hermione's shoulders.

"Don't think you are going to get your clothes back, my best guess it the prat is going to do something to them…"

Hermione frowned, accepting the robe seeing it's the _least_ he could do for her after putting her through hell and back.

"Ah… well they weren't my favorite so it is fine… I suppose…"

Fred grinned, "That's the spirit, now time to get you back... can't break curfew now can we?"

He joked; she rolled her eyes, grabbing her wand from Fred's grasp she made her way in the halls. Well until she didn't hear Fred following. Looking back, he was leaning against the wall, smirking at her. She frowned, not getting what was so entertaining.

"What are you doing? Let's get going!"

Fred chuckled shaking his head as he stepped back, and turned into an adjoining hallway,

"This way love," he called out. Hermione flushed slightly at going the wrong way, but jogged to catch up with him.

"Your Arithmancy test is tomorrow correct?"

She asked easily, not really liking the quite atmosphere, especially around Fred. The said boy looked down at her, lifting his hand to comb it through his long hair.

"Yep," he popped out, smirking when he saw the knowing look she gave him, "And it is looking to be a passing one," he finished. Hermione grinned, "You better, I would be absolutely livid if I did this all for nothing."

Fred snickered, "Oh, wouldn't want to feel the wrath of a little girl~"

Hermione tightened her lips slightly, rolling her eyes, "A little girl? Really? Shouldn't you think more highly of your _tutor_."

She scoffed, but her tone had a teasing edge. Fred moved his leg in front of her stopping her, as he moved in front of her, leaning down and smirked.

_He has no idea what personal space does he…_

"Oh, sorry love… _brilliantly smart_ little girl."

Hermione tilted a bit back so she wasn't breathing his air, "That is… so much better," heavy sarcasm intended, a trying to hide the small smile of the playful banter.

"You know Granger… you should smile more, it suits you," he added with a wink, before straightening up and pushing on an indent in the wall, an opening appearing. Hermione blinked at his comment, a small tint of red forming, before she quickly rushed out of the opening.

"That hard, know-it-all look you always wear is quite ugly," he finished, making Hermione clench her and whip around, only to have the opening (Which was a picture in the Gryffindor common room) shut. She tried to open it again, but no avail. Moping slightly at his rude comment, she brushed it off, Fred always teased and it was what he would always do. Without being seen, she made it to her dorm, luckily her roommates were still in the common room meaning she could dry off and change before dealing with them.


End file.
